Bumblebees and Iceflowers
by KyouPonChan
Summary: She currently was panicking. Yang Xiao Long was panicking at the moment. That wasn't like her at all. However, she panicked over her partner, the beautiful Blake Belladonna. Yang needed to confess to her. She loved her partner. But; will she feel the same way? Will Ruby and Weiss be a thing? Find out in this story


Lovely day at the pretige academy known as Beacon. Where the hunters and huntresses aspire to be the best they can be. A place where goals are set. This is a place of calm mind. Calm mind? Not for a certain huntress. She paced to and fro in team RWBY. Blonde hair followed and bounced along as she paced. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and continued on her repeated paces.

* * *

"I need to tell her..."

She was a nervous wreck...

"Blake...I need to tell you..." Yang fiddled with the ends of her unruly blonde hair. Strands fell perfectly back in place. The brawler cherished her hair, no doubt about it. She contemplated her decisions , back and fourth."What am I going to do..." Yang banged her head against the wall, repeatedly. That was when the door opened, standing there, was the faunus girl."Yang...? You _okay_?" The belladonna looked up from her book and eyed the brawler blonde froze in place and half turned to meet those amber eyes gaze. Her lilac stared into hers with such intensity. "I'm...not quite sure". Right then and there...Yang's heart started to pick up it's pace.

_**Ba Thump...Ba Thump...Ba Thump.**_..

"Mind telling me what's wrong? You were hurting the precious wall" She blinked, not once but twice. "Actually...I was thinking about you, something I need to say...it's very important" The brawler felt her confidence building back up after losing it earlier. She took small steps toward the her. Those small steps...with each step...her heart grew...

_**Louder...Louder...LOUDER!**_

Blake slowly backed up as her partner progressed to her. Was she nervous? Who knows. The one in black felt her own heart began to race.

_**Pound...Pound...Pound**_

_**Too **_ loud...it hurts a little. Her partner had her pinned. No escape. Yang searched for the proper words to say in this moment. "Blake, I...always wanted..." She started off."Yang? What...is it?" said Blake, unsure of what was coming lilac eyes closed in on her golden ones.

**_Too close...Too close...Too close..._**

"Yang...please answer me..." Blake insisted, feeling rather uncomfortable with the closeness. Her partner blinked and continued to stare.

"I..."

Until , Weiss bursted through the door , dragging Ruby along by the hand. "Weiss, I said I was sorry!" Ruby whined and tried her hardest to pull away from the Ice Queen. Yang's eyes widen as she pulled back from the one she admired. "Oh! Weiss! Ruby! , I didn't expect you two to be back..._early_" Blake sighed and rested a hand on her chest, clutching the fabric of her shirt. The ice queen gave a derisive snort and pointed to the whining girl in red."It's her fault, We have extra homework from Oobleck thanks to her"

Yang quirked a brow to her little sister and placed a hand on her hip. "Ruby...what did you do?"."I told Weiss I was sorry!" stated Ruby , whom tried prying free of the heiress' grip. The Ice Queen let go of her teammate and hissed in reply. The girl squeaked cheerfully and hugged Weiss tightly. Yang and Blake stared at the affectionate two. The Schnee heiress blushed immensely from the hug and squirmed."Don't touch me , Dolt!" She shouted embarrassed from the hug. Ruby hugged tighter as a grin plastered on her face, "But Weiss...you can't stay mad at me..."

The tips of her ears were tinted with a red hue,as for her face entirely. Yang stood back and wavered off a hand , turning to face the faunus...who was already staring her down.'Those eyes...' Yang winced at her chest pain but showed a smile. The former white fang walked up to the brawler and pulled her outside. "Just tell me...what were you going to say?"."I...I...I need help with homework is all" Yang laughed off her confession that was bound to slip.

The one in black's mouth opened to argue but came to a close. She smiled.

"Sure, Yang"

"_Purrrfect_ kitten, I'll be back. I gotta train"

Yang smiled and walked back into the dorm, only to see Weiss running in circles from Ruby. She ruffled her curly hair and avoided their messy situation to get her duffel bag and gauntlets. "Interesting...Just interesting". In the background, she could've sworn she heard Weiss's embarrassed ,faint scream of help; followed by a hyperactive she left the room she saw Blake walking off in the distance. And Sun accompanied her. Yang stared before shaking her head and walking the other direction.

'Why is it him...?'

* * *

Time has gone by at the prestigious Beacon Academy. Black walked around campus with the fellow faunus friend. Sun Wukong. The rapscallion Weiss had labeled him once before. The inhuman being of a person. At least, that's how Weiss used to label them. But; all of that was past everyone. Everything was fine now , right?. The two faunus walked in silence and went on with looking around and exploring.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." insisted Blake as she tried her hardest to avoid physical eye contact."Specifically?" Sun questioned with his tail swaying back and fourth.

"It's about...Yang"

The male who accompanied her hummed in response , "hmm, tell me more about Yang, what's up with her?"

"That's the thing, I don't know myself. She wasn't herself and it's not like her to act soo...odd" Blake pointed out and sighed softly. She was getting worked up soo quickly from the ordeal. "Maybe it's nothing...But she did tell me she had something important to say"."Did she tell you what it was?" asked the Wukong

"She said that she needed help with homework was all"

"Annnnd you believed that?"

"Why yes Sun, I believe that my partner**_ACTUALLY_** needs help with homework" Blake sarcastically stated towards the other faunus. Sun stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands up in a synthetic apology.

."Sheesh , Blake, relax"

"I **can't** relax! I'm getting frustrated because I want to know what's bothering Yang!" She couldn't help but to shout or raise her voice. This was beginning to get to her. Sun stared at her in amazement, her voice had soo strength to it. It left Sun hopelessly speechless, until; he cracked a smile."Then why are you here telling me? I'm going to give you a piece of advice"

"And that _is_?" The huntress cocked her head to one side and paused. Sun snickered and just whispered, "here's the plan..."

"I'm all ears" said Blake. The sandy blonde couldn't wipe off the grin he held onto. "I get the joke. You're all ears because you're a cat" He laughed and nudged her side. The one in black stared blankly up to him.

"There you go with those weird looks again" He pouted and rested his hands behind his head. "I'm assuming that wasn't a pun"

"You are definitely correct" She smiled as they took a seat on the bench. "Please tell me the rest of your plan". The Wukong tilted his head back to stare into the clouds that passed over. "Drag her to the library, she will be reluctant to go but drag her anyways. Next ,you should find a quiet secluded area". "But why?" questioned Blake."Don't ask why, just do this and well maybe get your other teammates in on this"

"I don't understand what this plan has to do with getting Yang to tell me something" incquired the faunus. "You mean...you really don't understand this plan?".

"Am i supposed to know?"

Sun Wukong gave the Belladonna a weird look this time, "How did Yang act around you earlier?". Blakepeered her amber eyes into his. "She was weird, why do you need to know? I already told you this". A lightbulb struck the monkey faunus, thinking about the possibilities of why his friend's partner was reacting unusually. "It can't be..."

"What is it?" She asked, lost. "...did she hesitate to talk or anything? Did she seem nervous?". What was Sun really getting at?. Blake wondered that."Back to my point...I dont understand what any of this has to do with anything"

"Just answer"

" Fine, Yes and Yes. She seemed off and nervous, she was talking to herself before I came into the dorm" sighed the huntress in black."Dude...maybe she likes you" stated Sun, gasping from realization. "Pardon me?" Blake's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What do you mean by like? As a partner , yes, but as something more than a friend?, no". "Hm...I think you yourself might like , Blondie".The former white fang shot up from the bench and looked away from him to hide her blush, "I'll go through with your plan...just to prove you wrong". She turned on her heels and started to walk away as she clutched at her heart. Could it be true?. Blake needed to know the reason for her heart fluttering about

* * *

_'I wonder what those two are doing...' _Yang pondered on Blake. And Sun. Her fists connected with the dummy she was punching. '_With each hit she gets stronger...and she uses that energy to fight back, That's what makes her special...' _The golden haired teen relapsed what her sister had said that day. The day Team RWBY encountered, Roman Torchwick. It upset Yang to think of that horrible man and his machine that hit her. She got stronger and fought back. That was her semblance. Yang laughed to herself and whacked at the dummy more.

**More More More!**

She jabbed and hooked the lifeless object, enjoying beating it. She kneed and roundhouse kicked the thing. Her eyes flared a crimson red. As for her hair, it caught fire like the sun. The enraged blonde had more motivation. But those thoughts...

"What are those two _doing _ together...".

Yang Xiao Long could not bear the thoughts. The thoughts angered her more. Could she be jealous? She already knew Sun Wukong had a crush on the Belladonna . But even that angered her...

Yang continued the relentless beating on the sack. Her hands were quick ; She was quick.

"STOP THESE THOUGHTS!" Yang was beyond infuriated. She gave the leather dummy one last powerful kick and sent it flying across the empty room. She panted quiet heavily, and had taken her jealousy out on a Training Dummy. A dummy. Yang grinded her teeth together ; Sweat ran down her body and her aching hands were balled up.

"...I **don't** care about what they're doing..."

"Yang" A voice said from afar

"Why is this bothering me soo much!"

The voice called out once more for her , "Yang Xiao Long, look at me". The brawler turned to face the figure. It was the olive skinned beauty. It was the faunus, standing right there. "...Blake?"

"Yang, come with me" The faunus demanded. "Now"

Yang shook her head refusingly to her, those burning crimson eyes fell into gaze with those amber ones. Those eyes of Blake's...they told her demeanor. They left a mystery. Blake's eyes were like an luminescent ember in the _WAS_ Blake Belladonna? .Yang questioned that. That's right...Blake was the girl she fell for. Blake was her partner and Yang was going to steal her heart away. Right?

The staring contest the two shared came to a slow end as the one in black offered her hand. The brawler grudgingly accepted.

"We're going somewhere special..."

* * *

Yang stared at the building in front of her , along with the black metal plaque labeled "Beacon's Library". Her face was deadpan from excitement,however, Blake smiled at the place. "Oh my god ,this is your idea of special..."

"Be quiet and follow me" Blake took the blonde's hand in hers as their fingers entwined together. The Bumblebee duo entered the Place of Knowledge."Shelfs, Books, and students studying...real nice" The brawler stated in a corrosive tone. Blake darted a glare to her as a signal to shut up. The Belladonna mistress led them over to a secluded corner away from others. She took a seat in a chair and patted open space for her partner to sit. Yang gave a groan in reply before she sat."Why is this place soo special?"

"Because the knowledge in books are important" inquired Blake

"But, I don't read"

"I know you don't, I brought you here to talk about something special..." the faunus began as her sentence trailed off. Her partner shot her a curious look while awaiting her to finish, "about?"

"Me and Sun"

"Well , go ahead and tell me about him" Yang felt grim but smiled anyways. "It's not about him, it's about what we discussed. I talked to him about you and how to , well...talk to you"

The blonde brawler's face was wooden, "Go on". Blake stared into those lilac eyes again, they burned into her amber ones; like stars. Very bright beautiful stars. The moment was still as the pair stared at one another. "...I wanted to...learn how to talk to you, about what's troubling you, really. Sun gave me advice on how to approach you , so we can talk things out" The belladonna stated and rested her hand on top of Yang' partner's hand flinched from the sudden motion and she began to flush."And?" The blonde mumbled quietly and puffed her cheeks. She let out a huff of air that blew her bangs out of her eyes. The golden strands fell back into place once more. "N-nothing is troubling me" What was Blake prepared to say next?

Her partner sighed and took a deep breath

"Yang...I know you love me"

Yang's eyes slowly widened from the natural fascinated look to a bleak one. She quickly stood , only to be yanked back down next to the one in black. "You're not going anywhere..." ."How did...nevermind that..." The brawler's voice trailed off into a sad and bitter tone. "...I already know your answer, you like Sun, so can I just go now?".It hurt Blake knowing that Yang felt this way. It hurt badly inside her heart that she would think of such a thing. The faunus pulled a book from a neatly organized collection. She propped it up in front of the two , her partner eyed her, confusingly. It was a huge encyclopedia, full of words and things of the sort."Yang, listen first, tell me what this says" Blake trailed her finger over the flimsy page and directed it to a word in bold font.

'**Idiot**'

"You know that's just _lovely_ " The tall, innocent,blonde murmured her pun sarcastically. "We are really kicking this special thing off with a '_Yang_'". The former white fang member rolled her eyes at the puns, flipped back pages and traced her finger down again.

'**Dimwit**'

"Hey! I'm not a dimwit!' Yang felt highly offended. "You_sure_?" Blake remarked with a small smile. She trailed her finger over pages , again and again. The faunus took amusement to watching the blonde's shockingly offended faces."Is there a purpose to this? Or do you enjoy calling me these harsh names right now?"

'**No**'

"Then?"

Blake took yang's hand in hers and used the blonde's pointer finger as a guide. The one in black flipped a couple of pages "Say these words..." Blake whispered softly and directed the blonde's finger to '**I**'

"I?" Yang was unsure of where her partner was heading with this whole thing. She was utterly lost and confused

'**Love**'

"Love" Yang slowly repeated the word as her own finger glided over the text.

'**You**' The final word...

"You..Seriously ,what is the purpose of this?" Yang obliviously questioned. Her partner blinked twice, "You didn't understand the message?"Yang shook her head like a child would , "Nope"

That was when the Ice Flower duo stepped in from behind book shelves. "You are a dunce, just like your hazardous sister" Weiss sighed and looked at Ruby, whom, was reading a comic book. Little Red snickered and flipped through the pages of the colorful comic. Yang tilted her head to the side , "I'm not a dunce, I just don't get the message"

Ruby placed the comic on the table and stared down her sister in a adorable fashion. "Blake loves you" said The heiress."Just like I love Weiss" The younger one embraced her ice princess tightly, grinning sheepishly. The schnee princess' face flushed red as Ruby confessed the love for her partner, nonchalantly. "Don't touch me you, Dolt! Get off of me" the Ice queen fussed out of sheer embarrassment and wriggled in Ruby's arms. "It's not like I love you too or anything! Hmph!"

The princess had too much pride to admit the truth. Meanwhile, Yang's eyes fell upon a blushing faunus. Yang herself was confounded about her partners feelings. Was it true?. Blake looked at her, eyes locked on. Yang felt her steady heartbeat gradually rising."Did you plan this...?"

Before she could get another word out , the one in black raised the thick book closer to their faces. The one who wore black wasted no time as she leaned in to kiss her partner. The kiss was- ever so sweet- It was warm and soft. It felt almost _too_ real to the brawler. The lilac and amber eyes closed slowly in unison , feeling and savoring their lips sealed as one. The two divided from the marvelous osculation.

_"I love you, Yang Xiao Long..."_Blake disclosed to her significant other. Yang cracked an introverted grin at the girl's declaration of love ,_"I love you , Blake Belladonna..."_. The bumblebee duo kissed again for the last time behind the encyclopedia

"..._Bumblebee_..."

_The End Or is it?_

* * *

Ruby caught the shared affection between her two teammates and then presumed on her idea. "Weiss...maybe we should try what they're doing". Weiss pivoted to little red with a tremor in her step. The ice queen's face was overcome by a scarlet tint-Soo red-Her cheeks were hot. There was no hiding the fact she was embarrassed, the blush across her face had already proven it.

The tips of her ears were colored with red;unlike, her snow white skin pigment."Shut up and kiss me , you idiot" the princess demanded in her pushy ways. To this, Ruby kissed her cold hearted partner."You taste like cookies..." inquired the one in white as she melted into Ruby's embrace."Frozen cookies to be exact..."Ruby simply smiled in reply as they parted from the warmth. "Dork..." The heiress scowled in a embarrassed manner and turned away from her partner.

"Hehe , _I love you too_..."

**~THE END~**

**~A/N: This is my first oneshot but since I'm new to posting on , tell me what you think? Favorite? Follow? Comment? Tell me what pairing you would enjoy seeing next. I tried my hardest on this particular onshot for RWBY.I shall make more if you readers enjoyed this. I feel like this is a bad oneshot._.~**


End file.
